memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Featured article reviews
Uphold Emissary of the Prophets The Emissary of the Prophets was a pivotal figure in the Bajoran religion who, according to their prophecies, could speak to the Prophets and would save Bajor by finding the Celestial Temple. The Emissary had the authority to perform several Bajoran ceremonies and blessings, and is often looked to by the people for guidance. The annual holiday of Ha'mara celebrated the arrival of the Emissary in 2369. In the early 2330s the Prophets brought about the existence of Benjamin Sisko by possessing a woman named Sarah and having her bring about a child with Joseph Sisko. The resulting offspring was the pre-ordained Emissary of the Prophets. The ancient texts concerning the Emissary said that the Prophets would "call him to them" and that they would "give him back his life." In 2369, Kai Opaka told Commander Benjamin Sisko after his arrival at Deep Space 9 that he was to be the Emissary, after reading his pagh. Opaka told Sisko that he must find the Celestial Temple, and warn the Prophets about the Cardassians. Shortly after, Sisko fulfilled the prophecies and became the Emissary by discovering the Bajoran wormhole and making contact with the beings within. During this contact, the Prophets helped him recover from the loss of his wife Jennifer Sisko at the Battle of Wolf 359, essentially "giving him back his life". ---- A FA from back in 2005, mostly unchanged as far as the in-universe sections goes, except for a few minor format and wording changes. The appendix sections are "new" though, and while I don't follow the DS9 relaunch novels, I suspect there may be some further information that could be added there. I'll see what I can find about that soon if someone who does follow the novels doesn't get to it before me. Otherwise, I think this FA has held up pretty well. - 07:00, February 27, 2014 (UTC) *'Oppose': Just having a quick scan through it, I think there is at least some information missing from the in-universe section. Off the top of my head, there is no reference to the events of and I just feel as though there is more to say about the role of Emissary that hasn't been included. If I get time at some point, I will sit down and go through some of the relevant episodes, and add any missing info to the article, but for the time being this is an oppose from me, I'm afraid. --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:22, March 1, 2014 (UTC) *'Oppose', for now at least; While the writing is quite good, I have some (minor) issues with the whole, besides the missing info TrekFan mentions. First, a minor one, I think the positioning of the pics, should be reconsidered. With the new skin, the two bottom ones, creep up/dowm in adjacent paragraphs, not too aesthetically pleasing in my opinion. Secondly, and more importantly, as I read it, the background info is actually in-universe info (with the exception of the very last sentence), and should IMO be incorporated in the main text one way or another. It is currently common practice to have real world behind-the-scenes production information (such as writer's intent or concept) mentioned under the appendices "background" section...--Sennim (talk) 13:13, March 3, 2014 (UTC) 72 hours remain...more or less. - 21:27, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Nog Nog was a Ferengi, the son of Rom and Prinadora, and the nephew of Quark. He was the first Ferengi to enter Starfleet, and served aboard Deep Space 9 and the USS Defiant during many of the most important battles of the Dominion War. Nog was a Ferengi male born as the only son of Rom and Prinadora. Rom had married Prinadora under a standard Ferengi five-year marriage contract, but was so blinded by love that he let Prinadora's father swindle him out of all of his money. Prinadora left Rom, and Rom was forced to raise Nog alone. As a young Ferengi, Nog was required to memorize the Rules of Acquisition and study the philosophy of the Great Material Continuum. In time, he was expected to become a merchant and to acquire wealth like a good traditional Ferengi male. At some point during the latter years of the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor, Rom and Nog took up residence on Terok Nor and began work as waiters in Quark's bar. In 2369, Nog was still living on Terok Nor when the Cardassians withdrew. ---- The current version seems to be better than featured one back in 2005. - 22:07, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Remove